My Bride is an Alien Princess
by Miknel-san
Summary: When Nagasumi Michishio returns home from summer school he learns that he wont be visiting his grandmother, he then meets a runaway princess from another planet and gets engaged to her by accident. What will happen to Nagasumi now that his life is forever changed?


**My Bride is an Alien Princess**

 **Chapter 1**

A boy, with silky black hair with a lock of it sticking up, and a girl with purplish-brown hair are walking together from school, both wearing school uniforms, "Geez, Nagasumi, it took you forever to finish your summer school work." She tells him.

"I know, I know, and summer break is almost over." He says sounding glum, "I'll only be able to visit my Grandmother for just a few days."

"Well it's your own fault you know." She tells him with her hands behind her head, "Now that we're in high school, you need to get your grades up and keep them there, like me." She says with a big grin.

Nagasumi turns and glares at her, "You don't have to rub it in my face, Mawari." He then runs off, "I'll see you when I get back." He yells as he runs home.

Later he enters his home, "I'm home." He yells as he removes his shoes.

"Welcome home, Nagasumi." His mother calls from the kitchen.

He then notices that the suitcases that were sitting by the door earlier that morning were gone, "Hey mom, where are our bags?" He asks.

"There's been a change in plans, son." She tells him as she exits the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Your father was called back to work today, so we can't visit grandma this summer." She says then returns to the kitchen, "Dinner will be done in a bit, I'm making your favorite." She says getting back to work.

Nagasumi looks down disappointed, "Alright mom, I'm going to go take a bath." He says walking up the stairs.

In the bathroom Nagasumi lays down his clothes on the drier, he showers, and then soaks in the bathtub. "I'm glad summer school is over." He thinks out loud. "But I was really looking forward to going to the beach." He says with a wine, "Why'd dad get called back to work early..." He then starts thinking, _Man, I wish something fun, exciting, and new would happen in my life..._ He thinks with a sigh and looks up at the ceiling, "Right, like anything exciting would ever happen in this town?" He says to himself.

"Huh?" Suddenly the water in the tub starts to bubble and in a flash the water splashed everywhere. "WOAH!" Surprised by this he tries to protect himself by stretching out his arms in front of him and closes his eyes. He then feels something soft in the palms of his hands. "What the...?"

The teenager opens one eye and finds a beautiful girl with long pink hair completely naked in front of him, "Escape successful!" She says out loud stretching out her arms. It was then that the girl opened her eyes, revealing them to be teal in color, and realized where she had landed and notices him and his hands. "Are you done?" She asks with a smile.

After staring at each other for a couple of seconds Nagasumi drops his hands to his sides. He turns then stumbles and trips as he gets out of the tub, grabs a towel and runs out of there. "Ahhhhhh!?" Nagasumi shouts.

"What's wrong, Nagasumi!?" His mother shouts as she exits the kitchen to see her son at the bottom of the stairs dripping wet with only a towel on.

"Na... Na... Na... Naked girl... in the bathroom..." Nagasumi stutters with a deep red blush on his face.

She looks at him with confusion, "Huh?" She then walks past him and heads towards the bathroom, when she gets there she looks in, but finds nobody. "Where is she?" She asks.

"Ri... Right in there." Nagasumi says as he walks back to the scene.

She turned to her son, "Where?" She asks.

"There! In the bathtub!"

"I don't see anything..."

Nagasumi looks in with shock and confusion, "Eh! That's strange. I'm sure she was right there..."

"..." She looks at Nagasumi with suspicion, "Nagasumi... I know you are at that age, but you should at least know the difference between fantasy and reality. It makes me really embarrassed that you're my son." She then turns, walks down the stairs and heads into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Nagasumi is dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts and walking to his room while drying his hair with a towel. "Mmmm... That's weird. I'm positive I saw her. If that really was a fantasy... I'm really screwed up then, aren't I...?" He asks himself as he opens his bedroom door and finds the same girl that he saw in his tub sitting on his bed, but thankfully has a towel covering her.

The girl sees him come in, "Ah, I'm borrowing your towel." She says with a smile and wave.

Nagasumi backs up to the corner of his room in a panic and covers his eyes, "Wha... Wha... What are you!?" He asks very panicky thinking it's just another fantasy.

"Me? I'm Lala." She replies pointing to herself.

"La...Lala?" He asks.

"Yup, Lala Satan Deviluke and I came from the planet Deviluke." She says.

"Y-you mean, you're an alien?" Nagasumi asks.

"Well, to you earthlings, I guess I am." She says with a big smile.

"..." Nagasumi looks through his fingers in disbelief.

"Hmm? Do you not believe me?" She asks standing up. "Then, here, look at this!" She says turning around to reveal a long black tail tipped with a spade.

At the sight of her tail and something he'd rather not see, Nagasumi starts turning a brighter shad of red, "A-all right! I understand, so hide it now!" He says as he turns away.

"Why are you blushing? You're so cute..." She says with a light laugh.

Nagasumi leans on the wall still a little red, "Okay, if you're really an alien, then why did you appear in the bathtub all of a sudden?" He asks.

"Oh, that's because I used this!" Lala says showing him a small bracelet on her left wrist that looked like a gray bunny and the ears were what kept it attached. "This! My invention: Pyon-Pyon warp-kun! Although I can't define the destination, it can instantly warp any living thing a short distance!" She explains full of pride.

"Warp?" Nagasumi asks confused.

"Yep I used it to escape from my spaceship and by chance I landed in your bathtub."

"Escape? Why?" Nagasumi asks.

"I was being chased. I thought I would be safe if I escaped to earth, but they chased me here too. I was almost captured and brought back. If it wasn't for this bracelet I would've..." Lala says a little sad, but it doesn't show.

Nagasumi looks at her seriously for a moment then he realized she was only wearing a towel. Just as he was about to turn away a strange, small creature rushed in through his open window towards Lala. "Lala-sama, you're okay!" It said joyously

"Peke, I'm glad you made it out safely!" She yells for joy as she hugs the small creature.

"Yep, thankfully the ship didn't leave Earth's atmosphere yet." It says happily.

Peke notices Nagasumi looking at them, "Oh Lala-sama who's the dull looking earthling?" Peke asks pointing at said earthling.

Nagasumi glares at Peke, _Dull looking? Do I really look dull?_ He asks himself.

"He's the one who lives here." She says. "Oh yes, I haven't ask you your name yet?" Lala asks.

"Um, I'm Nagasumi, Nagasumi Michishio."

"Oh, and this here is Peke."

"Nice to meet you." Peke says to Nagasumi.

"She's an 'All-Purpose Costume Robot' I made."

"Costume robot?" He asks just as Lala throws off her towel and Nagasumi closes his eyes. "Why did you take off the towel?!" Nagasumi shouts in a panic.

"I'll leave it to you, Peke." She says to the flouting Peke.

"Understood. Change, dress-form." Peke then morphs and covers Lala's body in a flash of light. "Lala-sama, its not too tight is it?" She asks.

"No, it's perfect Peke! I'm glad that you got here so quickly." Lala exclaims. "How is it Nagasumi, does it look nice?" She asks the boy.

 _"Huh? Uh... yeah..."_ Nagasumi answers. _What an embarrassing outfit._ He thinks.

"By the way Lala-sama, what are you going to do now?" Peke asks.

"Well, about that... I have a couple of ideas."

Just as Lala finished talking two men in black suits and shades, both with a tail tipped with a diamond shape, appear in Rito's room. "Eh?" One with red hair and pointy beard and a scare on his left eye, the other man has green hair.

"...Jeez you sure are a troublesome one. I should have made sure you couldn't move until after we left earth." The redhead in front of her says.

"Peke..."

"Y-yes?"

"Didn't I tell you to make sure you weren't followed?" Lala asks in a low and slightly irritated voice. Peke stays silent and starts sweating in fear.

"Geez, you stupid robot! Now everything just went down the drain!" She yells throwing her arms up and stomping on the ground.

"I'm sorry."

 _S... so these are the guys that were chasing her she mentioned._ Nagasumi thinks worriedly. _Th…they seem so strong..._

"Well, let's do this Smutts." The redhead says giving a nod to his partner.

"Right, Maul." The green head nods back and steps towards Lala from behind as Maul steps towards her from the front.

"Lala-sama, use the bracelet and teleport away from here." Peke tells her quietly.

"I can't...After one use it takes a whole day to recharge." Lala says glaring at her pursuers.

"Come on, let's go." Maul says grabbing Lala's right wrist.

"No... let go!" She yells trying to break free of his grasp. "No! Let go of me!"

Down stairs in the kitchen his mother looks up at the ceiling as she continues cooking, "What is Nagasumi doing...? Why is he making so much noise?" She asks out loud. "I raised him better then that." She says continuing cooking.

Nagasumi watches the scene until he couldn't take it, _Okay that's it._ He thinks as he jumps over his bed to get to the other side and as he did he kicks his soccer ball that was on his desk at the man holding on to Lala. It hit him on the back of the head knocking him to the ground. Shocking Lala and Smutts. In that small moment Nagasumi grabs Lala's hand and heads out the window. "Come on Lala." Nagasumi says as he and Lala jump out the window and run across rooftops.

"Nagasumi!?"

Smutts jumps out the window soon followed Maul. "Kid, wait!" " **You'll pay for that you little brat**!"

"Nagasumi... why?" Lala asks.

"I don't know!" He says as they continue running across rooftops. "But in a situation where a girl is about to be kidnapped right in front of my eyes, in my own bedroom no less... I can't just stay quiet and let it happen." Nagasumi replies.

Meanwhile a few blocks from Nagasumi's house, Mawari is walking home thinking when she hears people shouting, she then looks up and sees people running on the rooftops. "What the?" She then recognize one of them, "Those kids are being chased." She then starts running after them, "As a member of the Public Morals Committee I will keep the peace in this town." She says running down the street.

Blocks away, both Nagasumi and Lala jump off the roof they were on to the street and they then run toward the park. Maul then appears in the air behind them with a giant truck in his hands and he throws it in front of them blocking their way. "Wha... what the?" Nagasumi turns around, "So... so strong." He says after seeing the man's strength. Nagasumi looks around seeing no other escape route, "Lala, stay behind me!" He says as he steps in front of Lala and stretches out his arms protectively.

"How courageous." Smutts says as he joins Maul.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Maul says with a wicked grin as he cracks his knuckles.

Nagasumi looks at the two of them with fear in his eyes, _Oh,_ _man._ He thinks as the men walk towards them. "Lala-sama, I've finally found you!" Says a loud forceful voice, then a bright light appears from high in the sky and hits the ground and someone comes down. A tall young man with gray hair wearing a suit of armor made out of bones.

"Zastin!?" Lala shouts.

"Lala-sama, that's enough! Stop running away from home!" Zastin shouts

 _Running away from..._ Nagasumi thinks.

"I don't want to! I've had enough. Successor or not, I'm tired of having to go to arranged marriage meetings everyday!" Lala shouts

"However Lala-sama, that is your fathers wish."

"I don't want to go because... because I'm already engaged to Nagasumi! So I'll marry him and live here on earth." Lala shouts as she grabs Nagasumi's arm shocking the four of them.

"What!?" Nagasumi shout.

"Hmm, I see Lala-sama." Zastin says closing his eyes thinking.

"Now, go back to father and tell him I'm not going to see anymore Husband candidates!" Lala shouts

"No, it doesn't work that way. I have received an order from your father to take you back... I won't be able to face him if I just approve a marriage between Lala-sama and some weak Earthling." Zastin says making Nagasumi mad with his statement.

"I'm not weak!" He shouts.

"Then prove it. Lala-sama, please stay back..." Zastin draws his sword and his two men get up disappear. "...let me make sure he is suitable for you or not, Lala-sama."

Nagasumi just stares at the armored man, _Man, what have I gotten myself into?_ He asks himself.

"Now, Earthling-Nagasumi, show me what you got in a fight!" Zastin shouts as he charges with his sword.

The lock of Nagasumi's hair starts moving as Zastin rushes towards him, he gets low on the ground and Zastin trips over him and slams into the truck Maul had thrown earlier. Nagasumi gets up and goes and checks on him. Seeing that the sword was out of his hands Nagasumi kicks it away. "Hey, why does Lala need to meet husband candidates?" Nagasumi asks as Zastin got on his knees.

"Her father is the king of the universe, so he needs a strong successor!"

"Her father is a king? So that means she is a princess, right?" He asks and Zastin just nods. Nagasumi then crosses his arms thinking, "Does Lala's father care about her happiness?" He asks finally. "What's the point in having a successor if he's just a sick tyrant? Or is your king more worried about his throne than his own family?" He asks the fallen guard. "No one would be happy with a life like that. She should be able to marry whomever she wants! Right?" He says, "A marriage isn't possible if it isn't with someone you like! She should have the freedom to choose who she'd marry, someone she loves and loves her back!" Nagasumi says kindly.

 _Hmm, this kid..._ Zastin thinks.

"Nagasumi you care... I think I've fallen in love with you." Lala says hugging Nagasumi. "I'm happy I accepted your proposal."

"What, wait?"

Zastin was tearing up. "It is my duty to follow King Deviluke's order... So I didn't concern myself with Lala-sama's feeling, but now I admit it. You may be worthy to be her husband candidate." He says standing up.

"I don't understand something." He says getting out of Lala's grip, "How did I get engaged to you, I don't remember proposing." He asks.

"You proposed in the traditional Devilukean way. It was when we first met in your bath tub, when you grabbed hold of my breasts and looked into my eyes." She tells him and he just stares at her. "I'll be living with you from now on." She says.

Zastin then walks up to them, "Nagasumi-dono, please lead the way to your home." He says.

"Hmm, all-alright." Nagasumi says. He then leads them in the direction of his home.

After they leave the scene Mawari shows up and looks around, "What happened here, what could have done this?" She asks herself looking at the overturned truck with a large dent.

Meanwhile at Nagasumi's home, "I'm home." A man shouts as he enters. As soon as she removes his shoes Nagasumi's mother comes down the stairs in a panic.

"Dear, it's terrible, just terrible." She cries running into him holding him tightly.

"What is it what's wrong?" He asks with concern.

"It's Nagasumi. He's disappeared." She cries.

"He what? Tell me what happened." He says grabbing her shoulders. She tells him what happened when Nagasumi got home, "Don't worry dear, we'll find him." He says slipping on his shoes and turning around. He turns the door handle and opens it but doesn't step out, instead he just stands there with his wife starring at Nagasumi and the four new comers.

Nagasumi just stands there looking at his parents, "Hmm, hey Mom, Dad. I… hmm I brought some guests over for dinner." He says awkwardly as the two groups stare at each other.

 **A/N:** Okay, here's a new crossover for everyone, this is one of two stories I'm doing for 'My Bride is a Mermaid', the other one I'm still working on, but it should be up soon. Fav/Follow if you want, but leave a review with your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
